


Sweet Dreams

by InfinitySatan



Category: Something Rotten! - Kirkpatrick/Kirkpatrick/O'Farrell
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottomcest, Brother/Brother Incest, Gay, Gay Sex, Incest, John!Nigel, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rob!Nick, Sex, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Sleep Sex, Wet Dream, bottom!nick, top!nigel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27799735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfinitySatan/pseuds/InfinitySatan
Summary: Nigel awakens to a strange noise coming from the other side of him and Nick's bed.
Relationships: Nick Bottom (Something Rotten!)/Nigel Bottom, Nick Bottom/Nigel Bottom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Sweet Dreams

It was late at night, Nick and Nigel having gone to bed a couple hours prior, now sound asleep. Well, almost, that is. As Nigel laid in their bed, his eyes began to flutter open. Why he suddenly awoke, he didn't know at first, until he realized he had woken up to the sound of his name being called.

He turned over to see Nick, who was clearly not conscious, and realized that he was the one who had been calling his name, in a… quite _suggestive_ way, at that. 

Nigel didn't know what to do, but he began to gingerly lift the bed sheets to see Nick attempting to rub a very distinct hard-on against the bed, a wet spot clear on his underwear.

He looks back up towards his brother's face. Though it was dark in their room, he could see Nick's face was flushed — _completely_ and utterly flushed. Nick only continued to call out Nigel's name more, which quickly got to him.

Nigel could feel himself getting hard, so he hesitantly tried to tap Nick’s shoulder to wake him up, but right when he was about to, Nick let out a very nice sounding moan, one which caused Nigel to draw back a little. He sat there for a moment, contemplating what to do. He felt like it'd be wrong to do anything to Nick while he was unconscious, but despite everything, he was still clearly enjoying himself.

He decided to pull his own length out, silently stroking along with Nick’s movements, using the moans as fuel. All of a sudden, Nick had wiggled closer, searching for something to continue to grind against. Nigel scooted himself down a bit, then scooted closer to his brother, facing him. He continued to contemplate whether it'd be wrong to do anything, but before he could decide on that, Nick had gotten just a tad too close.

Nick began to grind their erections together, one of his arms grabbing onto Nigel’s and the other still under him. He continued to call out his name, which led the latter to be kind enough to pull down his brother’s underwear so they were both out. As soon as they were both out and back to grinding against one another, Nick let out yet another loud moan, which quickly twisted into a series of soft whimpers. Nigel followed suit, grinding against Nick, letting himself be noisy as well.

It was then when Nick's eyes shot open, which surprised Nigel, but Nick didn’t seem to be upset. Instead, he only continued and moved to kiss his brother, pulling him closer.

Nigel grabbed Nick by his hips, continuing to go through the motions as the two of them kept up their kiss. Once the kiss had been broken, Nigel took to bringing his mouth to Nick's neck, kissing and licking it up and down, earning more soft whimpers out of him.

Nick brought his hand down to wrap around their lengths, eagerly jerking themselves off. Nick was much more vocal than Nigel, but both still made a fair amount of noise. Nigel moved his mouth down more to lightly nibble at Nick's shoulder, eliciting another choked moan from his brother.

Nigel moaned out Nick's name, feeling him tighten his grip around their lengths. That only caused Nick to hold on tighter, impossibly tighter. He continued to rub themselves together, both of them beginning to twitch more and more in Nick's hand. He could feel himself getting close, voice growing louder. This caused Nigel to bring his own hand down, moving his brother's out of the way and wrapping his long fingers around their lengths. Nick called Nigel’s name once again, bucking his hips into his grip. Since Nigel’s hands were bigger, it gave him a bit of an advantage there. 

“D-Does that feel g-good, Nick?"

_"F-Fuck, yes, yes p-please Nigel, it feels so good..."_

Nigel quickened his pace, desperately searching for both his and Nick's release.

He eventually decided on changing positions, pushing Nick onto his back as he hovered over him, yet still doing the exact same thing — rubbing themselves together as fast as he could. Nick's noises only continued to become louder, and he covered his mouth out of embarrassment. Nigel felt them both begin to twitch more and more before they both finally released — which led to Nick yelping. They had made an absolute mess of Nick’s chest and stomach, which Nigel couldn’t help but think was... _hot_.

The two of them were panting, with Nigel chuckling to himself a bit.

"You... Y-You liked that a lot, didn't you?"

"I f-feel like you can tell..."

Nigel looked down at Nick's chest again, just staring at the mess they had made.

"Looks good on you..."

"W-What—?"

" _That_ … Looks good on you."

_"...Oh…"_

Nick looked up at Nigel again, smiling. 

“We, um, should probably go clean up...”

“...What if I cleaned you up right here?"

"Nigel, what do you—"

Nick's question was quickly answered when he felt Nigel's tongue move along his chest, beginning to lap up both their releases.

"N— _Nigel!"_

Nick mewled as Nigel continued to glide his tongue along his skin. Just the feeling of him licking along his chest, and knowing what he was "cleaning" off of him, riled up Nick more than he could even begin to express.

"F- _Fuck_..." He panted as he watched him continue, eventually putting his fingers into Nigel's hair.

Nick felt himself slowly getting hard again, whimpering at the sensation. Nigel smirked, moving lower to “clean” off Nick’s stomach, slowly going lower until he had reached a certain spot.

_"Nigel!"_

"What?"

"Are you— _again_?"

"Huh?"

"You already wanna go _again_?"

"Like you _don't~_?"

"... _Nige—_ "

Nigel immediately starts to go down, taking Nick into his mouth and looking up at him with lustful eyes. Nick just couldn’t get mad, it felt _good_.

“Nn, I-I _do_ _!_ B-But, fuck... Nigel, I want you...”

Nigel’s head shot up, eyes going wide. He wasn’t expecting to go all the way but he very much didn’t mind.

“Should we maybe move to the shower?”

“Y-Yeah…"

The two of them got up, walking over to the bathroom before entering the shower. Nigel turned the water on, trying to find a good temperature.

"Is—Is that alright? Not too cold, not too hot?"

"Yes, it's fine, just please, Nige."

"... You're eager…"

“I-I just want my dream to come true...”

Nigel smirks again, climbing in and helping Nick in to join him. He immediately puts their mouths together, pulling him into a very hungry kiss.

Nick moaned into Nigel's mouth, tasting both his brother’s and his _own_ release. He pulled his younger sibling in closer, hands gripping the sides of his face.

Nigel slid his hands down to knead Nick’s ass, earning an adorable squeak. How he _loved_ Nick’s ass, so much so he couldn’t even begin to explain. Nick pressed into his hands, encouraging him further, but nothing slid between his cheeks _just_ yet. This was driving him _crazy_.

"N-Nigel..."

"What~?"

"Nige... Nigel, _please_..."

"Please _what_?"

"Just... I-I need you… Need you to do _anything_ to me, just... _Please_..."

Nigel smirked into Nick's neck, spreading his ass as he tried to position himself properly. Nick felt Nigel's dick slowly find its way in between his legs. He whimpered, feeling it rub against his ass.

"C-Can I turn around? I.. It'd work better that way... Easier for you..."

Nigel didn't hesitate. He flipped Nick over so he would face away from him, the older of the two now pressed against the wall parallel to where the shower head was. Nigel pressed himself between Nick’s cheeks, causing the latter to gasp. 

“Y-You’re doing _that_?”

“L-Love your ass...”

Nick felt Nigel’s hand find his own dick, slowly jacking him off as he hot-dogged him. The fact that he could feel his brother’s heat rub against his entrance but never go in drove him nuts, but he loved it nonetheless. Nigel leaned down and buried his face into Nick’s shoulder blade, landing kisses up and down his back.

"So pretty..." Nigel said softly in between kisses.

Nick moaned as Nigel continued to grind himself against Nick's ass, almost prodding at his entrance once or twice, but never going in. Nigel took his available hand to knead one of Nick's cheeks, making him squeak.

"S-So good for me..." He softly spoke again.

“Fff—Nigel, please, I-I want...”

“Hmm~?”

Nick whined, pushing his ass back against his brother’s member, looking back at him wantonly. 

“Use your words, Nick...”

“P-Please put—put it in...”

“It’ll hurt—“

“ _Please_.”

Nigel kissed his brother’s cheek, trailing more soft kisses down his neck and shoulder, moving to finally prod at Nick’s entrance.

“Are you sure—?”

“Nigel, I already asked nicely...”

"But we haven't used any—"

"I said, _please_..."

Nigel hesitantly started to push his way in, knowing it wasn't going to be very easy. Once he actually began entering him, Nick let out a long grunt through his grit teeth.

"Ff _fuck_..."

"D-Do you want me to sto—"

" _No_ , I don't care. Just take me, _please_."

"I don't want to hurt y—"

"I'm literally begging you to keep going, Nigel. For the love of God, please, just _fuck me—_ "

Nigel hesitantly pushed himself in all the way, taking a while to let his brother adjust, before slowly pulling out and pushing back in again.

It wasn’t easy for either of them, but it did feel good. Nigel only hoped that Nick was alright, but he was reassured by the needy moan that he gave him.

“So it does feel good~?”

“Oh, fuck, your dick _always_ feels good~"

"Oh does it, now?"

" _Yes_ …"

Nigel smirked, pulling out again, only to roughly thrust back in, harder than usual. Nick groaned, his tongue then lolling out of his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

"You like that~?"

_"Yes_... _Keep g-going, please, please don't st—_ "

Nigel pulled out and slammed his way in again, only eliciting more sweet sounds out of him.

Nigel continued his rough pace, moving to kiss and suckle on Nick’s neck. He decided to do something a little daring and pulled Nick’s body up to be flush to his, taking his previously dick-occupied hand to take his brother by the neck.

"Choke me."

"Hm~?"

" _Nigel, choke me—_ "

He gasped as he felt his brother put more pressure on his neck, already feeling himself go lightheaded. That, coupled with Nigel's continuous rough thrusts, was making his body go limp. The only thing preventing him from crashing down was Nigel's other arm that had been wrapped around his torso.

Nigel began to growl as he only thrust into Nick harder, pressing his mouth against his ear. 

"You're a little slut, aren't you?"

"I-I'm such a s-slut... _Y-Your_ slut..." Nick choked out in response.

“So eager to take my dick, didn’t even wait for me to prep you...”

Nick felt Nigel's breath against his neck, that and the choking and rough fucking almost had the smaller man on edge.

Suddenly, Nick cried out as he felt his sweet spot being roughly thrusted into, Nigel taking notice and angling himself to _only_ hit there.

_“I found something~”_

Nick felt Nigel gripping onto him tighter, almost feeling as if he was going to pass out from the lack of oxygen. Luckily for him, Nigel eventually loosened his grip on his neck, not wanting to seriously hurt him. His grip on Nick's torso, however, only got tighter, pulling him impossibly close as he kept drilling into that spot.

_"I need you— n-need your cock, need your cum i-inside of me—"_

"You're a little cum whore..."

"But I-I'm _your_ cum wh-whore…"

That’s what got Nigel to finally release, Nick following soon the moment he felt himself being filled.

They both went limp, clinging to the slippery shower walls for support. Nigel pulled out, getting one final moan out of Nick before turning him around and giving him a chaste kiss. 

“W-We shou-should... actually clean up n-now...”

“N-Nigel, can’t we sav-savor this for a m-moment?”

“You’re right... so-sorry."

"No don't— don't _apologize._.."

"I'm s—"

" _Nigel._ "

"..."

“Do you wanna wash me?”

“Yeah... wanna take care of you after going so rough…"

Nigel steps out of the shower for a moment, finding the plug for the drain. He puts it in and turns the shower head off, letting the water fill the tub.

“You like taking care of me?”

“Well, yeah!”

Nick smiles, sitting down in the tub and scooting so that Nigel can join him.

“Always wanna t-take care of you...”

"You do a good job..."

"You really think so?"

"Of course, Nige..."

Nigel leans in for a nice, chaste kiss, smiling to himself.

"... I love you..."

"I love you too, Nige…"

They spend the next half hour washing up and cuddling in the water, Nigel getting out first and grabbing some towels. They both dry off and get some fresh, comfortable clothes, before going back to bed to actually get some sleep.


End file.
